


Skylla

by th3rm0pyl43



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Drowning, Flashbacks, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rescue, Swearing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3rm0pyl43/pseuds/th3rm0pyl43
Summary: Selbst ein Aug ist machtlos gegen den Ozean.
Relationships: Adam Jensen & Duncan MacReady
Kudos: 3





	Skylla

“Gern geschehen.” 

Mac ließ sein Gewehr auf seiner Schulter ruhen und blickte aus dem gewaltigen Loch im unvollendeten Gebäude. Sie mussten hier raus, und das schnell - der Sandsturm war schon praktisch hier, und anders als Station Muscat waren sie nicht ausreichend dafür ausgerüstet.

Er hätte das Warnsignal erkennen sollen, indem der Rotor des gelähmten Helikopters sich weiterhin drehte. Adam war da unten, mit Abstand dem Rand am nächsten, und als Mac sah, wie er sich gegen den Wind zu stemmen versuchte, war es schon zu spät.

“Scheiße- Jensen!”

Schüsse. Staub. Sturm. Tosender Wind, mächtiger als selbst der Feind-

Fallen- fallen- zu nah, zu schnell-

Feuer, blendender Schmerz, Schritte durch die Glut-

Schlag- tiefer, schwindendes Licht-

Wasser, Waage im Lot, und dann brach der Damm.

Erde so nah, Panchaia, Pangaea, die Namen zerronnen wie das vergossene Blut-

Wahrheit zerbrochen wie der Spiegel, von den Lügen erstickt-

-keine Luft. Nichts. Finsternis. 

_ Hallo, Adam. Willkommen am Abgrund. _

Fehlfunktion. Überlastung. Warnung.

_ Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt… aber von hier aus kannst du es sehen. _

Warnung-

Ozean, kaltes Grab, Ikarus, blind-

Warnung-

_ Nein. Nein! _

Rot, dann schwarz-

_ Ich will leben. _

Eisige Hände, mal golden, mal blass, mal schwarz, mal Glas-

_ Nein… so kann ich ihn nicht brauchen. _

_ Ich will leben! _

Schmerz, immer der Schmerz. 

Scherben, Schlag, Schuss.

Immer, immer, immer wieder. Alpha, Omega, kein Entkommen.

_ Lass mich los! Ich gehöre dir nicht! _

Und Zorn, gleißend wie der Schmerz, von ihm entfacht, Kraft aus dem Nichts.

Nichts.

Omega. Schlange. Weiß. Nichts.

Licht.

Stimmen verloren, Vogel verstummt im Sturm. Geister, Rufe, Hände. 

Luft.

Warnung.

Bewegung. Rot. Druck, Schmerz.

_-bei uns. _

Druck.

_Verdammt! _

Druck.

_Agent- _

“-hier stirbst, so helf' mir Gott, verdammte Scheiße nochmal-”

Druck. Luft. Wasser. Hände… nein, eine. Eine Hand. Warm. Nicht wie das Wasser. 

Sprünge im Eis. Stumme Worte, gefrorene Finger.

“Versuch nicht zu reden. Einfach nur atmen, ja? Wir haben dich, Jensen.”

_Mein Name ist Adam. Ich gehöre dir nicht. _

Die Blindheit wich, langsam, wie stiller Nebel. 

Gelb. Gefahr.

“Er lebt, Sir. Noch keine Entwarnung, aber er atmet wieder, und ist so halb bei Bewusstsein - nicht wirklich ansprechbar, aber immerhin…”

Eine Hand war das Erste, das er wieder spüren konnte, und sie lag auf derjenigen, die wärmend auf seiner Brust ruhte. Nein, hielt sie fest, schwach. Das Stechen in seinen Augen waren Tränen, warm, nicht wie das Wasser.

_Ich lebe. Ich lebe. Ich lebe, denn ich wollte leben_. 

_Ich gehöre dir nicht. Du hast keine Macht mehr über mich_.

“Gottverdammt.”

Die Wärme näherte sich. Bewegung, und dann war Adam nicht mehr allein da am Boden des Flugzeugs. Dankbar klammerte er sich an den Körper neben ihm und nahm es entgegen, dieses Etwas, das jetzt gerade nichts weniger als lebensspendend war.

Vielleicht war es nur die Wärme. Vielleicht die Nähe, die er so lange nicht mehr erfahren hatte. Vielleicht das reine Mitgefühl, das die Geste aussprach. Ihm war es egal.

_Ich lebe_.


End file.
